Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-27642229-20170521205713/@comment-31313308-20170606203522
Komandir napisał(-a): Ekinops napisał(-a): IMO ciekawy temat, ostatnio żem sobie rozkminiał że zdradzieccy Prymarchowie jak każden jeden cierpieli na jakieś zaburzenie psychiczne. Fulgrim - Rzecz jasna chorobliwy narcyzm. Odważnie powiem też że kompleks niższości. Obsesyjne dążenie do ciągłego bycia lepszym (w tym wypadu grubo, bo do doskonałości) może brać się z tego zaburzenia (zresztą słusznie czuł się nisko - Fulgrim, jego Legion i Slaanesh ssą). Perturabo - socjopatia. Początkowo dobry, miły, zmenił się o 180 stopni przez otoczenie i Imperatora. Absolutny brak przywiązania wagi do strat własnych, używanie ich jak narzędzia... Konrad Curze - depresja, całkowicie antysocjalny, wiecznie smutny; schizofrenia, bo tak należy nazwać jego wizje; psychopatia, wymordowanie grubej części swojej planety. Lorgar - hmm, kiedyś czytałem o zaburzeniu, gdzie cierpiący na niego ludzie mieli po prostu wewnętrzną potrzebę by coś ustawić na piedestale i żarliwie do tego się modlić. Potrzeba posiadania jakiegoś bóstwa. Niestety nie pamiętam jak toto się nazywa. Angron - chwiejność emocjonalna, typ impulsywny. Tutaj tłumaczyć chyba nie trzeba, szał i gniew z jakiego jest pan znany tłumaczy wszystko. Bezpiecznie można też dodać chyba zespół stresu pourazowego, przeszłość gladiatora, nity we łbie, wymordowanie jego ziomków.. Alpharius/Omegon - zaburzenia dysocjacyjne osobowości. To by było dobre, gdyby Alphrius miał to zaburzenie i Omegon byłby tylko wytworem jego głowy. Na Magnusa nie mogłem nic wymyśłić, bo za mało jestem w nim obcykany. Na Mortariona też nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Sam Horus z kolei według mnie na żadne poważne zaburzenie nie cierpiał, został po prostu zwiedziony przez Chaos - a tego DSM-V nie klasyfikuje tego jako zaburzenie. Ciekawie to nawet ująłeś. Alpharius i Omegon to z mojego pubktu widzenia takie typowe pionki bez osobowości. Horus rozkazał "idźcie i zróbcie to, tamto, sramto", to oni bez zająknięcia "DObra, idziemy -_-" bez zastanowienia. Poszli za Horusem, bo po rpostu on wtedy szefował. Magnusowi z kolei można zarzucić upartość i robienie po swojemu. Mówił papa Impek "NIE BAW SIĘ KURDE W MAGIĘ, CIOLE GŁUPI, BO TO CHAOS 0_- " to on i tak nie usłuchał. Poza tym, czy ja wiem, czy Slaanesh ssie, coś tam może ssie, ale nie w tym sensie.. moim zdaniem on jest właśnie najbardziej niebezpieczny, bo ludzie są najbardziej podatni na używki i proste, wręcz prymitywne uciechy cielesne, więcej znajdziesz takich, którzy stwierdzą "lubimy tylko podupczyć, poużywać i się bawić" niż takich, co stwierdzą "wolimy się rozwijać i żyć w ascezie, tak jak Imperator przykazał". Dodać fakt, że potencjalnym wynawcom ukazuje się w najbardziej atrakcyjnych dla nich formach, ilość i szybkość pozyskiwania wyznawców to ma pewnie 3x większą, niż pozostali, bo nurgle może zaoferować tylko wieczne gnicie i ewentualnie odporność na zarazy, Khorne wieczną rzeź, no ale ile można rąbać, ludzie to nie orkowie. Tzentch (kurde, nie mogli mu rpostrzego imienia wymyślić?) oferuje głównie wszelaką mądrość i wiedzę, ale jak mówiłem, większość ludzkości może mieć to w rzyci. No nie do końca jest tak z tym Alphariusem/Omegonem. Polecam przeczytanie Legionu, który rzuca nowe światło na ich motywację. Choć jest ona trochę niezrozumiała (nieco zbyt łatwowierni byli) to z tego co wiem w kolejnych częściach Herezji, których jeszcze nie czytałem, a w których ten Legion odgrywa znaczącą rolę (Deliverance Lost) okazuje się, że wcale nie byli tak wodzeni za nos bez cienia refleksji z ich strony. Nie chce tu pisać dokładniej, żeby ktoś mi nie zarzucił, że mu psuję lekturę, ale z książek można wywnioskować, że sława tego Legionu jako skrytego i podstępnego, ma swoje uzasadnienie.